


Gametastic!

by Crazy_otaku101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_otaku101/pseuds/Crazy_otaku101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is a gaming maniac and meets a new friend over an online game. The two decide to meet at a comic con after a few months of talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first chat room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's crap. Ps. Sorry about the shitty name.

It was Saturday. The day in which Sebastian michaelis could play games all day and night. Sebastian lived on his own in an apartment not to far from the college he goes to. He has a part time jobs which he goes to after college every day, but today was the start of the weekend. He knew he could sit back and kick his feet up and game for 24 hours straight.

The first thing Sebastian did when he woke up was sling on a baggy shirt and a pair of old sweat pants. He grabbed a can of cola from the refrigerator and sat at his desk. He grabbed his headset and set up his game. As he logged into the game he got a message. 

A message from someone by the name blueCupcake_16.

He must of thought it was a girl. I mean what guy would have that as a username. The male leaned in close and read the message.

BlueCupcake_16: hey Black_Knight6427, I'm starting a chat room and I wanted to invite you. Oh btw add me as a team mate while your at it.  
K thanks.

Sebastian sat and stared at the message. He was confused. Lost. What should he do? 

Sebastian added blueCupcake_16 as a teammate and joined the chat room. It was only him and blueCupcake_16 in the chat room. blueCupcake_16 Was online.

blueCupcake_16: hello black_Knight6427 :)  
Black_Knight6427: hi  
blueCupcake_16: look I've noticed your a high level player and I would really like you on my team.  
Black_Knight6427: and why should I join? Maybe I don't want to.  
blueCupcake_16: oh please please please.  
Black_Knight6427: I'll think about it.  
blueCupcake_16: cool. Thanks.  
blueCupcake_16 Has left the chat.

Sebastian leaned back and sighed. He leaned forward and pretended to forget everything and played his game as per usual.


	2. Stalker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sebastian point of view again but there's is a bit more of blue_cupcake16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back with the second chapter and hoping it doesn't sound shit. Referring to a comment from last chapter I have tried to make this chapter a lot longer

blueCupcake_16 is online.

BlueCupcake_16: hello black_knight6427 ;)  
Black_knight6427: what do you want?  
BlueCupcake_16: have you considered my offer of joining my team.  
Black_knight6427: nope.  
BlueCupcake_16: but why :(  
Black_knight6427: I'm already in a team  
BlueCupcake_16: no your not  
Black_knight6427: yes I am  
BlueCupcake_16: oh really? Sebastian >;)

Sebastian fell out of his chair in shock. How did this person know his name? How did they know that he wasn't in a team. He sat up in his chair and pulled in closer to the desk. Another message board came up. It was his best friend from college. Lau.

White_tiger2: hello Sebastian.  
Black_knight6427: hey lau. What's up?  
White_tiger2: I see your speaking to someone by the name of blueCupcake_16.  
Black_knight6427: do you know who they are? Did you tell them my name and that I'm not in a team?  
White_tiger2: Sebastian, why would I do that? Besides I have no clue who this person is.

Sebastian froze in his seat. He couldn't move. A shudder went up his spine. The tall male clicked back onto the message board in which he was chatting with this stranger.

Black_knight6427: how do you know my name?  
BlueCupcake_16: I have my ways. I'm guessing you want to know my name? My name is ciel and I've been watching you. I'm interested in your skill and I want you on my team. And I always get my way.

The tall make stood up and paced the room for a few moments. He or she must got to his college. That's the only explanation for this right? Right? Wrong!

BlueCupcake_16: if you're wondering if I go to your college, the answer is no. I do not. But I do go to a local high school.

So he or she is a high school student. Sebastian had to get to know this person. 

Black_knight6427: I'll join your team. But you'll have to let me do my own thing and I think we need to get to know each other if we are going to be teammates.  
BlueCupcake_16: fine by me. My name is ciel. I'm 16, male and I'm 5,4.  
Black_knight6427: no offence or anything but that's kinda short for a 16 year old.  
BlueCupcake_16: IM NOT SHORT. uhhmm, anyway you don't have to tell me about you. I know enough already. Gotta go now bye. ;)  
BlueCupcake_16 has logged off.

"He knows a lot about me?" Sebastian wondered. He clicked back to lau. 

Black_knight6427: Lau when's is the next comic con?  
White_tiger2: in two weeks why?  
Black_knight6427: we're going and I'm going to invite a new "friend" along.  
White_tiger2: oh ok then. I've gotta go ran-mau has cooked dinner.  
Black_knight6427: you have a weird relationship with your sister  
White_tiger2: hmm? How so?  
Black_knight6427: never mind see ya.

Sebastian logged off and went to take a shower. He washed himself head to toe to make himself well presented. Even thought he was a full time gamer, he still liked to look nice and have a walk every once in a while. He combed his hair and pulled on his DM's and went for a walk outside. When Sebastian got to the shop he greeted the shopkeeper who was an old friend of his.

"Good evening undertaker!"  
"Good evening. My don't you look smart today! Got a date?"  
"No just having a night in on my own" he said while holding two big bottles of cola in his arms.  
"Ah. I see. Well I hope you have fun. Here you can have one of those bottles for free."  
"Aww thanks undertaker. Here's a little tip. Bye"  
He left the shop and headed back to his apartment where he noticed a young boy, who looked really young standing in front of the building looking up. The young boy saw Sebastian and made a run for it. Hmm how strange.

He went in got changed and sat back down at his laptop and logged on. He clicked on blueCupcake_16 and sent a quick message.

Black_knight6427: hey are you going comic con in two weeks time. If so I want to meet you.  
BlueCupcake_16: of course and that would be most splendid. See you then.  
BlueCupcake_16 logged off.

What was Sebastian getting himself into or better yet who was he getting himself involved with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well got that done. Glad it was in the morning and not midnight that I wrote this chapter although it's probably still crappy but I don't know.. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. The text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late update and I'm sorry if it's bad. I write these at like 3 am so yeah.

Ciel's PoV:

*beep beep beep beep*  
The alarm noise echoed throughout the bedroom as a sleepy young boy pushes the stop button. ciel sat up and yawned and tried to wake up a little bit. 

"ARGH!!! Today's Monday. I got classes." He groaned and got out of bed. He went into the living room to find his roommate/best friend eating his breakfast.

"Good morning ciel!" The boy waved happily.  
"Morning alois" he sat down at the table and yawned. Alois went to the kitchen and made ciel some tea. "You should really eat in the morning. You're getting skinny too. Staying in you're room playing video games from dusk till dawn is not healthy" alois said in a concerned tone. "You're the one to talk. You do exactly the same." Alois sighed. "At least from time to time I go out and I eat three proper meals a day." Ciel got up and walked to his room and got dressed. 

He pulled on his denim shorts that came just above the knee with his converse and his favourite blue hoodie. He grabbed his bag and quickly combed his hair.  
"I'm ready!" He called out to the other. Alois ran out and smiled.  
"Great lets go!"

Sebastian's PoV:

Sebastian sat in his chair and stared at his blank computer screen. He eventually snapped back to reality and stood up to stretch. "Man what am I doing with my life" he ran to the refrigerator and grabbed some coke. He sat back down and started up the games loading screen.

His phone screen lit up to reveal he has a message. He picked up his phone and checked the message.

From: lau  
Subject: are you ready?

Hey Sebastian I was just wandering if you're all set for comic con in a week?  
Message me back when you get this! 

He shut off his phone and went back to the screen only to have his phone light up again.  
"Another message?" He asked himself as he opened up the text.

From: unknown  
Subject: hey

Hey Sebastian. Hope you're getting this. Message me back when you get this Kay?

Sebastian froze the immediately replied.

From: Sebastian  
Subject: who is this?

Who is this and why do you have my number?

He sent the message and waited patiently. He waited for at least 30 minutes before he got a reply.

From:unknown  
Subject: it's me!

It's me Ciel! And like I said before I have my ways of getting information.  
Save my number to your phone so we can find each other during comic con Kay?  
C ya xx

Sebastian saved the number inspire of being a bit creeped out but what was he to expect from this ciel kid. He's been talking to him for about a week now and has kinda got used to how weird he is. In fact he is starting to enjoy his company but why? 

He closed down his computer, got up and walked over to his bed. "I don't even know what he looks like. I'll ask him to send me a pic so I know tomorrow" and with that he laid down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on what you think so far. Please no mean comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short and crappy but Please leave a comment. Tell me ways I can improve it and stuff.


End file.
